


Cover for "Detritus"

by Makoyi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoyi/pseuds/Makoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for "Detritus" by Speranza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Detritus"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Detritus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/429519) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2pzi2wn)


End file.
